


Blood Brothers

by terrifying_pearl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch Era, F/M, Jealousy, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Rare Pairings, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: Genji is still suffering from the loss of most of his human body, and is working with the doctor and scientist at Overwatch in an attempt to help his ailments. Angela, the doctor, procures strong feelings for Genji. But perhaps Angela's nemesis, Moira, proves more alluring to the man than anyone could ever have imagined.





	1. Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Yes, I know, I need to update other stories. But this idea caught my eye. Tell me what you think in the comments! Thank you!

Angela gently stroked Genji's cheek, just trying to see if he was yet over his fear of human affection. It was him flinching that made Angela pull her hand away, resting it back in her lap. A soft sigh left her as she watched the man in front of her bow his head, lips moving but the sound so quiet she could barely hear what left them. Yet, she gathered, he had probably apologized as he often did. 

The doctor lifted his chin, looking into his red eyes. His surprise made him still, rather than flinching like normal. "Mr. Shimada, there is no reason for you to say sorry. Your reactions are ones beyond your control. You're simply doing what you know."

She released him, picking up her clipboard and pen from the floor beside her. As she did this, a tall, lanky woman entered the room, abruptly ending the sweet moment. 

"Ziegler," the irishwoman stated bluntly, "I need to borrow the boy for a series of experiments."

"He has a name, you know. He's not just some test subject for you to use as you please, Moira," Angela muttered, pressing a button on Genji's mask, making it close over half of his scarred face once more. "Genji, you know that if it gets too bad, you can come back here."

The black haired male nodded, rising from his seat and walking over to Moira. The mad scientist gave him a rather wicked grin. 

"How obedient. I'm pleased. I see the last experiments have made you much more docile, yes?" 

Genji didn't react. It was evident to Angela that he was uncomfortable around Moira - but who wouldn't be, she figured. In all honesty, Angela had no idea what Moira did to Genji. She was clueless about the experiments, but since Moira would do anything to further her scientific knowledge, Angela didn't even want to imagine what Genji suffered through on a daily basis under the woman's hand. 

"Regardless," Moira spoke up, breaking the tension in the room, "I am happy that both you and I are aiding his recovery, Ziegler. I imagine you've seen Oxton's foolish ideas about a new...outfit for the boy?"

"Ah, yes," Angela looked away, playing with a strand of her blonde hair absentmindedly as she thought back to the images. "I think it was nice. The silver with subtle green accents...I feel like Genji would quite like it, if given the opportunity to see them." 

"I don't care about if he would like it," Moira scoffed, shrugging. "That's not why I mentioned it. I just feel as though these current wires...the red eyes, all that. It's not functional. Oxton's idea might actually be useful, for once. With some adjustments, of course."

"Oh, I see. I rather liked being able to see Genji's face, though."

"Take a picture or something," the scientist snorted. "You silly girl. The mask will still have the ability to be removed. He needs food, on occasion. That can be discussed later. Boy. Let's go. Off to the training room with you," she ordered. 

Waving meekly, Genji said a silent goodbye to Angela as he and Moira abandoned the doctor's office.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Genji opened his eyes. However, it was far too bright in the room, so he shut them tightly again. Last thing he remembered, Moira had stuck a few IVs in his arm and told him to relax. In an instant, he'd been out like a light. Finally gaining the courage to keep his eyes open this time, he sat up, rubbing his eyes. ...well. He tried to. Upon attempting that, he touched what felt like a hard, hard glass. Although confused, he figured it was some new hardware Moira had installed and didn't question it. 

The man sat up, stretching. At this moment, the redheaded scientist entered the room, hands clasped behind her back. "So you're awake. How do you feel?" 

"I..." he swallowed hard, eyeing the woman. She was in loose fitting, white satin pants and a matching sleeveless top. Nightwear, he assumed. "Better. What did you do?" 

Moira shrugged, walking over to her computer and sitting down with her legs crossed. She typed a few things in very quickly before waving him over. "Here." 

He obeyed, looking at the screen curiously. "A new body?" 

"You haven't looked at yourself? Yes, it's new. I figured the design would better suit you so you don't have wires hanging everywhere. And Angela said you would like the colors, I guess. But I didn't care much about that part."

Though she said it in such a rude way, Genji couldn't help but smile. He could tell the woman had a soft side to her. Shed cared enough to remember what Angela said, right? 

"I understand. Thank you, Moira." 

Moira paused her typing. Shaking her head, she swirled the chair around the face him. Now their faces were rather close, since Genji had been bending over slightly to see the screen. He could see how red her face was getting.

"I..." She trailed off, pursing her lips and taking a moment to breathe. "You aren't to use my name like that again." 

"Why not?"

"Because I said so, it's that simple," she said flatly. 

"Okay, Moira. I understand," he responded with a small, robotic laugh. 

Moira exhaled sharply, pulling him closer and narrowing her eyes. His mask raised off of his face, and they were eye to eye. 

"You...listen, boy. I'm the scientist. I know what's best." 

Genji leaned close, pressing his lips softly and quickly to hers before pulling back. "Alright, miss scientist." 

The scientist's eyes widened in shock and she stood up, shaking her head again. Genji himself was surprised by his actions, admittedly. But kissing her made him feel much safer and comfortable than when Mercy touched him, gentle as she was. 

"Return to your room, and I'll fetch you from wherever you are if I need you for more experiments in the morning." She walked towards the door, stopping in the doorway. "...goodnight. Don't do that again." And with that, she was gone.


	2. Revelation

Genji was roused from his sleep by a long fingernail poking his cheek. Yawning, he woke up and turned to face the figure, who was only illuminated by the light pouring in from the hallway behind it. 

"Your results are in," Moira said, voice permeated with a toxic bit of anger. "Get up and come with me. I plan to tell you before Angela gets the chance to wake up."

Genji, though confused, followed her around the twisting halls wordlessly. What results she was referring to, he really didn't know. But he wanted to. 

After a few silent minutes, they arrived at their destination. Genji had never been here before, but upon entering the room, the Shimada assumed it was another one of Moira's offices. It was much more messy than the one he was used to, with papers scattered carelessly around the room and what appeared to be dried blood staining the walls in some areas. The small room smelled of fresh linen despite this. 

Moira took a seat at the single desk within the room, motioning for Genji to come near. She was quick to type a few words into the computer. Moments later, a stack of papers slid out from the printer, which Moira snatched and glossed over. Genji was still oblivious as to what was going on. 

"Here." The woman's finger traced a few words. "It's just as I thought..." she muttered, shaking her head in what could be assumed to be disappointment. 

"What is going on?" Genji finally spoke up, leaning down in an attempt to see what she was reading.

"You don't remember what happened before Angela saved you. Correct?" 

"Yes," he agreed. 

"After many years of research and examination, we have come to a conclusion. So much went into this...but we know exactly what happened to you." 

A look crossed the irishwoman's face that Genji didn't recognize. Anguish, maybe? 

"Well? What happened?" Genji looked at her, worry flooding his mind. 

"Where can I begin?" This question was rhetorical, more to herself than to him. "From what Angela, our machines, other scientists, and I can gather...it began with your brother."

Dread filled his heart, making it sink in his chest. Hanzo...

"While we can't be positive why, we are certain your brother took to you with a sword. Likely from behind, while you were perhaps kneeling somewhere. The blade was sharp as my wit- I doubt you would've known what had happened even if you'd seen, it cut you down so quickly. The blade took an angular path downwards, a diagonal. Like he wasn't sure what he was doing. As I deeply wish it could have ended there, it didn't. Your mangled body was transported out of your home and dumped. This part, I don't feel could've been done by your brother alone. He wouldn't have had the strength. Some rocks were dumped on you to bury you haphazardly. They may have even tried to set you on fire, but didn't go the whole way." 

"Enough," Genji pleaded. "I don't..want to hear anymore. I can't."

"I can understand that," Moira agreed with a sigh, dropping the papers on her desk and running a hand through her hair. She turned to Genji, lifting his mask. "I...am very sorry, Shimada." 

His tear filled eyes widened slightly at her words. Both the apology and the use of his name were vastly out of her usual character. This was new. 

"Why are you sorry?" He looked her in the eyes. "It wasn't you who killed me." 

"But a part of me feels like I killed you again," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "I am no saint, and I've harmed many in my day. But never have I done something as cruel as that. I can't even smile or be happy about this breakthrough." 

Laughing weakly, he reached out and cupped her pale cheek. She didn't pull away. "Moira. You have opened my eyes to my past. You have not killed me." 

Moira just sighed again. Her eyes were downcast before, but now raised to meet his. Something just didn't feel right about this. Sure, for Angela this moment would've been dreamlike. Yet for Moira, it was nothing but a pang of hurt in her chest. He was so close, she felt so warm and calm...her eyes slipped shut. 

Then a switch suddenly flipped. He was only a few inches away when her eyes opened. She pushed him away. Running from the room, she said nothing more than "no."

Genji was left in an awed silence. But in a way, he understood. Despite him understanding her fear, he couldn't simply allow her to run away. It wasn't in him to give up so easily. This felt right, and it was on his honor that he must do this. 

Without a second thought, Genji ran after the redhead. He saw her disappearing around a corner. In hot pursuit of her, he finally caught her out on a deck with an unlit cigarette in one hand and a lighter in the other. 

"Moira..." He said, voice laced with shock. "You smoke?" 

"Not recreationally, I've prescribed it to myself for when I need it," she defended her actions, a scowl on her face. 

Genji grabbed her wrists, lifting her trembling hands to her own face. "Do you see this? You talk of killing me, but you're killing yourself!" 

"It isn't the same!" She hissed. "What do you know? You're just a boy. I'm the scientist. I'm the doctor."

"I know enough. I've died already, I've lost myself. I don't need to lose you, too, Moira."

She swallowed hard, her throat dry. "I don't understand. I don't fucking understand. Just love Angela. I can't love you, and at this moment I don't."


End file.
